


Sweet Surprise

by runkairun



Series: SeKai Holiday Shorts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runkairun/pseuds/runkairun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Sehun is a young businessman who doesn't much care for the tacky, overwhelming Valentine's Day spirit that surrounds him in the City.  Kim Jongin is the barista at his regular coffee shop, and he would do anything to see his favourite customer smile just once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy, fluffy, cheezy, fluff! This was a gift for my Tumblr Secret Valentine, who mentioned she shipped SeKai. It's inspired by the holiday and it's short and sweet, just a little fun to get the muses flowing. There won't be any sequels to this one-shot, but it was fun to write! I hope you all enjoy it, and Happy Valentine's Day!

The mid-February air still held a stinging chill, but it would have been impossible to tell by watching the couples passing by on the busy streets.  Hand-in-hand, sweethearts mosied along sidewalks surrounded by pink and red, silver and gold.  Shop windows were cluttered with hearts and balloons and roses, and even the street peddlers seemed to be in festive spirits.  Love was in the air that Valentine’s Day afternoon, and it seemed to creep into every corner of the city.  
  


Cafe du Soleil was no exception to this festive aura, and pink had even invaded the frosting in the baked goods case and the very paper cups in which they served drinks made to go.  Sehun couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he pushed through the door and past a couple canoodling right in the walking path to the line.  People seemed to lose all respect for public spaces on this ridiculous holiday.  Was it too much for him to ask for a decent coffee and a quiet corner to sit in?  
  


Behind the counter, Jongin was revelling in the joy that seemed to fill most of his customers that day.  He loved his work, as simple as it was.  There was something special about putting a smile on people’s faces through something as simple a bit of friendly conversation and a special touch on their drink or food order.    
  


As Sehun approached the register, Jongin felt his heart rush a little and his cheeks flush.  The young businessman was never there for long - usually it was in and out for an Americano with just a smidge of room for cream before he headed out for work.  Every now and again he’d stay, but even then he’d head straight for the corner after ordering his drink and bury his nose in his tablet, presumably working on some sort of work or another.  He had always been drawn to the man though, but never brave enough to break out of their usual conversation.  All the same, as the slender, suited gentleman stopped before the counter, the barista offered him a winning smile and a small bow.  “Good afternoon, Mr. Oh.  An Americano to take home with you?” he asked, hands moving to pluck a cup from the stacks at his side.  
  


On a typical day, the conversation would have essentially ended there.  The younger businessman would give a curt nod and say ‘yes, thank you’ before shoving his nose back into his cell phone.  Instead, Sehun paused at the familiar suggestion, tilting his head in consideration. “Actually, I think I’ll take a latte to stay today, thank you,” he replied with a nod. He rarely strayed from his usual order, but despite the sour taste left by the tacky decorations, he couldn’t bring himself to go home, alone, on Valentine’s Day.  Beneath his serious exterior, there was perhaps a shred of hope in the man that something might warm his heart.  
  


Jongin was taken aback by the change in order, but he made no outward show of his surprise. Instead, he took the payment and considered silently what it was that might bring a smile to Mr. Oh’s face. He was a regular customer, which meant something kept him coming back, but the barista had never quite known if it was the quality of the drinks or the service that did it.  For all he knew, it could simply be that the shop was the most convenient of the many that littered the city.  Still, he wanted to believe that there was something special about his shop.  Something special, perhaps, about him, that kept the other returning.  
  


A small smile took it’s place on Jongin’s face as he set to work.  His hands deftly handled the steaming of milk, and pressed the espresso with precisely the perfect amount of pressure before pulling the shots in the machine.  The deep, golden-brown liquid steamed in the air around him, and his wrist swirled deftly to pour the frothy milk into the light blue ceramic mug.  There was one final touch to his plan, and when he was sure the customer wasn’t looking, Jongin snuck to the pastry case and pulled a simple snickerdoodle cookie to place on a plate.  Nothing too outrageous for Mr. Oh, who didn’t seem the sort of man to indulge in frosting hearts or cinnamon candy cookies.  Just a simple sweet treat to brighten his day.  
  


Sehun had, as per usual, pulled his tablet out as soon as he took his favourite cozy chair in the corner.  Rather than the day’s reports, though, he’d opened one of his favourite books, ready to allow himself some time to relax in the warmth of the cafe.  He was just reading the third paragraph when he caught the barista setting his latte down on the table, along with something that caught him off guard.  “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t ask for a cookie,” he frowned, looking around the establishment.  He couldn’t spot anyone who had arrived after him, though.  
  


Jongin’s smile grew as he nodded to the man and clasped his hands behind his back.   “Ah yes,I know. It’s on the house.  A thank you and ah…” he swallowed, eyes darting away from his customer as the flush returned to his cheeks. “Well… Happy Valentine’s Day,” he finally uttered, shrugging his shoulders slightly.  With that, the young man turned, ready to return to the counter and allow the regular to enjoy his latte and cookie in peace.  
  


In his surprise at seeing the cookie, Sehun had initially missed the second, more subtle gesture made by the barista who had so dutifully memorized his regular order. As his eyes took in the appearance of the mug, he felt his heart seize with something utterly foreign.  There, in the delicately frothed foam, was a heart design, with an arrow through it.  Somehow, among all of the loud, brightly coloured decorations,this simple, delicate design stood out to him. It was special, not because of the date or the difference in his order, but because it was clear that this carefully crafted drink had been made just for him - that it had come from the heart.  
  


“Wait!” Sehun called, reaching out for the barista.  He hadn’t intended it, but he did not withdraw as his hand caught the other’s fingers, and he allowed his own slender digits to wrap around the surprisingly rough, warm palm it had found.  “I… it’s Jongin, right?” The barista turned back quickly, his heart racing as he nodded to the businessman.  He knew his cheeks were pink, but he forced himself to look at his favourite customer as he nodded.  “Well… thank you, Jongin.  You may call me Sehun, by the way.  Oh, and Jongin?  Happy Valentine’s Day.”  That was how, with a squeeze of the hand he held, Oh Sehun revealed his first genuine smile to the barista who always seemed to brighten his busy days.


End file.
